1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for communicating a hotel guest's cleaning instructions to hotel housekeeping services, and method for such.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the hotel industry, occupied hotel rooms are typically cleaned on a daily basis. This daily cleaning often includes the replacing of bedding and bath towels. As a result, individual hotels daily generate large quantities of laundry, which require vast amounts of electricity, detergent, and water.
Accordingly, many hotels have instituted policies permitting the hotel guest to decide whether or not to have the bedding and towels replaced daily. In order for the hotel guests to communicate instructions to housekeeping services, hotels have provided various communication means in the hotel rooms. Typically, to communicate instructions, a hotel guest will hang a sign on the door handle, which will instruct housekeeping services on whether or not to replace the bedding and towels. Alternatively, some hotels have instructional cards in the rooms, which the guest completes and leaves on the dresser.
Unfortunately, many times these signs and instructional cards are often lost and/or not replaced, or are not seen and used by the hotel guests. Additionally, they may also go unnoticed by housekeeping services, even when used properly. As a result, housekeeping services often unnecessarily replace a room's bedding and towels.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the hotel industry for a simple, reliable communication means, which can communicate various instructions to housekeeping services.